In this type of connector, the inserting direction is generally pre-fixed when male and female connectors are fitted in. However, in the case when a female connector, for instance, is set up at a battery unit, the insertion (easy insertion) direction of the female connector onto a male connector varies with the size and shape of the battery or arrangement of the battery. In this case, conventional connectors, in which the inserting direction is fixed, cannot be used.